Arashikaure No Sato
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Arashigakure No Sato, The Village Hidden In The Storms. A Place never quiet, nor dull in the Land of Water. Surrounded my unruly weather that rages in showers almost daily, and only gives a night's peace during a full moon. A village south of the Village Hidden in the Rain, or Amegakure No Sato. This story is only OCs There is no canon Characters in this story.


**Hello everyone this is the start of my new Naruto fanfiction. Now I'm letting everyone know that this will have no canon characters only OC.**

**Arashigakure No Sato**

**Chapter 1: Teams Assembled**

Arashigakure No Sato, The Village Hidden In The Storms. A Place never quiet, nor dull in the Land of Water. Surrounded my unruly weather that rages in showers almost daily, and only gives a night's peace during a full moon. A village south of the Village Hidden in the Rain, or Amegakure No Sato. High agricultural values due to the rain and several sun shines during the rainy weather, land rich in soil and resources with a valuable trading marker and food supply. Surrounded by acres upon acres of bamboo trees and rocky terrain, due to the various usage in training and battle, Mother Earth has felt the scar of this land and returns with deathly storms and raging lightning over the years. Though being in repent at the shrine high on the hill on the edge the village, holds the Shinto Shrine ran by a young priest of the Tetsuishi Clan, one of the six Maiden Clans that reside inside of the village itself. The housing and marketplace are surrounded in low-level to the ground housing with fairly well carpentry, each and every home built from the ground up even the Six Home Grounds of the Six Maiden Clans. Each having a holding grounds of their own. Along with the homes of the Maiden Clan, Rest the main sources of profit inside the village, The Noodle Shop, The Bath house, the Brothel, The Library, The Smiting Shop, The Pet store and so many more. All ran by the dignified founders of the very land. The Village itself, being a beautiful picturesque symbol of nature in action, the Village where the storm itself watches over with every droplet of rain.

We we know bring our attention to the Uchiha Clan house. The housing for the Uchiha's head clan would be 4 stories high. Each floor would have about 10 rooms. The top floor was mostly for the clan head's bed room and office. The top floor would have 7 bedrooms, the master bedroom taking up two rooms in size, the rest of the top floor rooms would be filled with books, scrolls, and information about the past and about the clan along with the village. Upon entering the master bedroom, the person's eyes would feast upon a king sized bed that had black and dark red silk sheets, the Uchiha clan sign on a huge banner on the wall behind the bed. The room normally being pitch black due to the fact the clan's head darkened the windows with thick black sheets to block the sun's rays. The only time the windows are open is when its at night raining.

On the top floor we head to a bedroom on the right there a young boy would be resting in his room. Enter Yusuke Uchiha a 13 year old boy who's only dream is to become the strongest Uchiha and make his mother proud. Yusuke's hair color was black and it hung down to the middle of his neck. He had bang coming down between his eyes and he had a solid black eye color. His skin color was on the pale side but light. He was currently sleeping in black shorts and a white T-shirt. A knock could be heard on his door but Yusuke turned over in his bed trying to ignore it.

"Yusuke it's time to get up your going to be late if you don't get up!"

Yusuke still didn't respond and tried his best to go back to sleep. Only mistake he made was that he forgot to lock his door so his mother opened the door and walked in. Yusuke groaned knowing she wasn't going to let him sleep in.

Tsukiko Uchiha was Yusuke's mom, Tsukiko being a very slim women with some nice curves. Her coal black hair would go to the center of her back, it being very straight, but her bangs would be slightly spiky. She wore black ninja heels. Her outfit would be have armor around her waist, the rest a soft fabric that kimonos was made from. She wore black gloves with her fingers sticking out of them. Her pants would expose one of her legs and the other being fully covered. Covering the rest of her body up would be her Uchiha robe that she got from her brother Tsubame once she became Uchiha lord of her old village. Around her neck would be a bright red mink fur scarf that she normally wears. Her eyes normally being in their steel colored state but soon will face to her EMS if she feels threaten or upon meeting someone new.

"Yusuke Uchiha you heard me telling you to get up, don't make me say it again!" She ordered. She was very upset because today was they day he was going to be assigned to a 3 man squad as a Genin. She felt like he wasn't taking it seriously, sleeping in and not getting up. Yusuke slowly rose from his bed and yawned "Sorry mom I was up practicing some taijutsu last night, and I guess I didn't get much sleep" Yusuke explained. Tsukiko gave him a disappointed look "I told you to get in bed early last night! So you're telling me that you disobeyed me and stayed up late instead? Yusuke if you didn't have to be some where at the moment I would give you piece of my mind" She said in a cold voice. Yusuke knew he was in deep trouble and he knew what she meant by that statement. He quickly ran to the bathroom and did his daily routines trying to stay clear of his upset mother.

30 minutes later Yusuke walked out side of his house and was wearing blue sandals, with black pants and a Grey shirt with an Uchiha crest on the right sleeve. He walked to the main gate of his house and headed down the road. Yusuke sighed and looked to the sky as he made his way to the academy. 'So today I'm officially a Genin. I wonder who I'll be partnering up with" He thought to himself.

Yusuke had finally made to the academy, the kids were filing in and preparing to head to the main classroom. Yusuke walked inside the classroom and was greeted by a few of the students. Once he said his hellos he took his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Hey Yusuke!"

Yusuke turned to see his close friend walking towards him. Desperaux Uchiha, being a 13 year old shinobi who specializes in specifically wind release, despite being from the Uchiha clan who are primarily Fire release users, is a silly young guy. He is very persistent and absolutely loyal. He wields an a cursed blade which could take his life away if it is not satisfied. The blade would be made of Yin chakra, however it's capabilities are locked until it's wielder has reached the blade's accepted level. For now, Desperaux relies on his blade to heighten his wind release attack is. Being amongst the best Uchiha, in his opinion, sharpens Desperaux to be his best, just to come close to his clans mate, whom he has high respects for.

"Hey Des when did you get here?" Yusuke asked. Des smiled and sat next to Yusuke I got here pretty early. Looks like you barley made it, what happened?" He asked. Yusuke sighed and waved his hand in dismissing manner "Let's just say I slept in. Mom already had a fit about it and I have a feeling she ain't finished with the situation either" He explained. Des folded his arms and smirked "Scared?" He asked. Yusuke glared at him "N-no I'm not" he blurted out. This caused Des to let out a small laugh "That's what you say now but you know she'll spank that behind" He teased. Yusuke gave him an annoyed "Shut it! You know that isn't true I'm a Genin now she knows not to try that with me" Yusuke lied not trying to show fear. Des seen right through the young Uchiha but went along with it "Alright have it your way" He replied.

"Alright class it's time to hear who you'll be teamed up with"

A regular jounin walked into the class room with papers in his hand. The class stayed silent and awaited for him to speak. "The rules were slightly changed and now you will be paired up with clan members is everyone clear?" He asked. The class nodded and with that the Jounin went through the list calling out a few students names and placing them in teams. "Next is Team Uchiha!" The Jounin announced. Everyone stayed silent wondering who would be chosen among the Uchiha students. "Yamamoto Uchiha, Desperaux Uchiha and Yusuka Uchiha" Yusuke looked at Des when he heard this announcement and smiled. Des gave him a smile back "Looks like we're teammates now!" He stated.

Yusuke nodded and then noticed that Yamamoto wasn't around '_He probably was sick and couldn't make it'_ Yusuke thought to himself. "Let's do our best Yusuke" Des said. Yusuke smiled and nodded as he shook his friends hand "Right" He replied. The Jounin then walked towards the two and handed them their new Ninja head bands. The head band had a blue cloth and the metal piece had 6 lines scattered around on it. Yusuke smiled and accepted the head band.

When school was over Yusuke walked around the village wearing his new head band that he got from the academy. He made his way to the noodle shop where Jinbei Tetsuishi usually was. Jinbei is a 36 Year old male Jounin Level, Ex ANBU Shinobi. Ex Head of the Tetsuishi Clan and Head of the Black smiting Shop and The Noodle Shop. He had a hair color of teal and sea foam tree that was high and ran over the top of his right shoulder and slightly down his back, raised up to the top. Eyes a light red coloring and giving off never a serious expression. Skin a color of slightly tanned past the standard color of Caucasian and roughly textured. Three bolts in the right bicep also, the bicep that isn't covered by the coal black coloring of the kimono that he wears with a red double stripe going across the lining of the kimono, black pants with white floral pattern on the left leg, and flat wooden sandals.

Yusuke walked inside the noodle shop and sat down in a stool near the table. "Yu-boy! How's it going" Jinbei said as he walked out of the back room. "Jinbei sensei! I finally became a Genin" Yusuke exclaimed. Jinbei started whipping noodles in a pot "Well you are known as this years rookie to beat so it was bound to happen" Jinbei explained. It's true Yusuke was known as the strongest Genin in the academy. He had spared with 6 people in his academy and won each spar. "I swear you're becoming your father day by day" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked. Jinbei smiled "Well for starters you have his face, and you have his attitude. You might be polite now but you have your moments where you like to be the lone wolf and your skills as a ninja are too his standards" He explained.

Yusuke smiled as he thought of his dad "But you also have some of his bad behavior. Your mothers told me about a few things about you" He teased. Yusuke sighed "She really has to stop that!" He stated. Yusuke then looked at the pot of noddles that Jinbei was making "How about whipping me up a batch" Yusuke said.

Jinbei shook his head and smirked "No can do kid, your mother told me not too" Jinbei stated. Yusuke raised an eyebrow "What! Why?" Yusuke asked. Jinbei shrugged his shoulders "Guess you'll have to find out when you get home" He replied. Yusuke sighed and nodded "If you say so" Yusuke responded as he was preparing to stand up.

"YUSUKE CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FINALLY BECAME A GENIN. NOW KEEP GOING FORWARD WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH MY BOY!"

Yusuke turned to see Hanashi Niku. Hanashi had a long messy mop of red hair and usually wore a happy and slightly cheesy smile. He is always confident, and talking about youth to youngsters. He wears a long black jacket with the Kanji symbol of his clan, the Niku. Under this he wears bandages all over his torso and down his arms and onto his hands. His jacket is weighted at about 600 pounds, and he intends to add more weight for training. His bandages are around 60 pounds. He wears simple ninjas pants and bandages from his shins down to his ankles, then it cuts off into his sandals. He also wears gloves with chakra metal on the knuckles to strengthen and speed his punches.

"Hanashi what brings you here?" Jinbei asked. "I came to see you my old friend! I came to see if you wanted to spar in the name of YOUTH!" Hanashi said as he started doing push ups for no reason. Yusuke sighed and began walking off. "WAIT!" Hanashi held his hand up which made Yusuke stop and looked at him "You have to do 100 push ups before you leave" Hanashi said. Yusuke continued to walk "I'll pass" He said. Hanashi sighed as the boy left and looked at Jinbei "WELL! Shall we start with that spar?" Hanashi asked. "No way I got costumers to feed" he replied as he went back to his noodles. Hanashi whined as he hung over like a child who didn't get a toy.

Meanwhile Yusuke walked by a few people as he was heading home. He walked by a man that looked to be hiding inside of a trash can. Yusuke glared at the man "Seji...Uchiha" he muttered. Seji was basically a poor man who had no money, no place to live he was worthless. Seji had become a disgrace to the Uchiha by pissing off Tsukiko one to many times. Which caused her to kick him out and strip him of all his money. Seji had an obsession with looking like Yusuke he had found some of Yusuke's old clothes and tried to wear them even though he knew they wouldn't fit. Seji was 25 years old and was trying to wear a kids outfit. Seji had blue eyes and pale skin his hair style was the same as Yusuke's seeing as he wanted to be just like the kid. Seji gave him a small smile "Can you spare me some money come on Yusuke I practically raised you at least help me out" Seji said as he held out a can for money. "Die" is all Yusuke said before he walked off.

"Well hello there beautiful would you like to come to the temple and receive prayer"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks and glared knowing that voice all to well. Yusuke turned to see who he calls "The Pervy Priest." Ugokanai, a man of the Tetsuishi clan stands roughly six-foot one-inch. A silhouette that easily casts a shadow over many around him. A physique of acceptable fitness he maintains a balanced body fat, to muscle weight ratio. Clocking in at roughly one-hundred and ninety-five pounds he appears to have a slime core, any visible muscle conformed to the curves and contours of his body tightly. Generally giving off the appearance of a moderate muscle bulk. Visually more on the thin side he does present enormous physical prowess and speed. His skin tone a smooth alabaster and very much like flawless porcelain in appearance. His hair a short mess of onyx locks pulled back into a tiny pony-tail, only allowing his bangs to frame his face. His eyes a bright myriad of green which compliments his esthetic appearance perfectly. His attire a simple black and red hakama with a white and red bow tide around the majority of his torso. Sporting a basic pair of sandals he uses a long decorative staff as his main weapon.

Ugokanai was talking to a beautiful women he had a perverted look on his face. "Just tell me what time you're coming and I'll have everything ready" He whispered. She giggled and smiled "You're a bad boy Ugokanai" She teased. Yusuke shook his head and started to walk away "Idiot" Yusuke muttered as he made his way home. Yusuke looked into the sky and sighed '_She's probably going to punish me for what I did last night_' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Flirting again?"

Ugokanai turned to see Kyosoku Gekido. He was a 30 Year old male Jounin Level, Current Head of the Gekido Clan and Current Gardener of the Village in secrecy. His hair was the color of bright pink and goes down to the middle of his neck, straight with few curls on the locks, eyes the color of light green. Only known user in the Land of Water with Flora Release. Clothing of no top but only a large ribbon that ties around the chest and doesn't cover the upper chest, bright red with a vine and floral pattern. His Hakama is multiple coloring with a basic floral pattern but a majority color of navy blue, standard ninja sandals. He also has Gloves and Armwarmers that reach up to below his shoulders with the navy blue color. He has a bright, clear and young skin giving off the appearance that he is a 20 year old male.

I'm just merely doing my duties making sure people come and pay their respect to the temple is all" Ugokanai said with a nervous look on his face. "Yeah you say that now and then when she goes there your going to claim that your purifying her" He stated. Ugokanai gasped in shock "I would never do such a thing" He replied.

"Bullshit!"

Ugokanai and Kyosoku turned around to see Kokatsuna, or Koko to close friends. He is around 5' 10 with short and flat black hair that slightly covered his left eye. His forehead would be completely covered by his neat hair and nothing would be out of order. He typically wore a simple black jacket with multiple pockets filled with ninja tools in case of attacks. He also wore standard ninja sandals with simple black pants. He also wore black thick gloves over his hands to prevent burns from his fire release. His skin is fair as well.

"You'll be a pervert until the day you die and you know that Tetsuishi" Koko said. Ugokanai gasped again acting like he was surprised "I can't believe I'm being accused of doing such awful things" He whined. Koko and Kyosoku looked at each other and then looked back at him "Get over it!" The said in union.

Yusuke made his way to the gate and walked inside. "Welcome home young Yusuke! You're mother is waiting for you upstairs" One of the Uchiha members informed. Yusuke smiled and nodded. Once he walked up the stairs and entered his home Yusuke was struck by the smell of food. He walked into his kitchen to see his mother sitting at the table with food prepared for him. There was steak and dumplings along with a side of rice. "Congratulations Yusuke for becoming a Genin I'm proud of you my son." Yusuke was lost for words because his mom hardly ever cooked. Yusuke would always have to go to the noodle shop or cook for himself. Yusuke sat down and would smile "Mom...I don't know what to say" he said. Tsukiko gave him a warm smile back "Don't say anything just eat" Yusuke nodded and began eating. Tsukiko smiled and headed towards her room "Yusuke just because it's your big day does not mean you're off the hook! You'll be doing 200 push ups tomorrow morning" she called out from her room. Yusuke almost choked on his food when he heard her statement "But why mom" He whined. "It's your punishment for staying up late. We can beef it up to 300 if you want to keep whining" She replied. At that note Yusuke shut up and continued to eat.

"Hey mom!" Yusuke called out. Tsukiko picked up a picture of herself and Tsubame holding a baby Yusuke and smiled "What is it dear" She called out. Yusuke took a sip of his water and set his cup down "I seen that worthless Seji today...for some reason he's wearing my old clothes" Yusuke replied. Tsukiko almost cracked the picture in her hand when she heard Seji's name. "Yusuke you stay far away from that man" She ordered.

"Trust me I will especially when he's asking me for money" He responded. Tsukiko had heard enough she set the picture down and stomped back to the kitchen "Yusuke Uchiha if you gave that man money I swear I'm going to whoo-" She started until she was cut off. "I didn't give him anything mother. I might be a kid but I'm not stupid" He replied which calmed her down. "Well as long as you understand that much there won't be a problem. Now hurry and finish eating it's almost time for bed" She said as she headed back to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it looking at her ceiling "A genin huh? This should make things quite interesting" she said with a smile.

**Well everyone that is chapter one short but it's only the intro I'm looking forward to having fun with this story ^_^. chapter two will be coming soon... **


End file.
